


Убей принц

by Kaia_Neri



Category: Tidelands (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, OOC, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaia_Neri/pseuds/Kaia_Neri
Summary: Убей принца и вернись к нам!





	Убей принц

**Author's Note:**

> ВАРНИНГ!  
> Вы должны понимать, что я, странное существо, вопреки собственному пониманию, что Кэл и Оги никогда не станут парой, но случайно зашипперившая их в первый момент их одновременного появления в кадре, просто сдалась.  
> Это странно.  
> Тапками не кидаться, не долетят.  
> Всем удачи и чаю))
> 
> Писалось под: "lovely" - Billie Eilish, Khalid

_— Мы отдали наши волосы ведьме, чтобы она помогла нам избавить тебя от смерти! А она дала нам вот этот нож — видишь, какой он острый? Прежде чем взойдет солнце, ты должна вонзить его в сердце принца, и когда теплая кровь его брызнет тебе на ноги, они опять срастутся в рыбий хвост и ты опять станешь русалкой, спустишься к нам в море и проживешь свои триста лет, прежде чем превратишься в соленую пену морскую. Но спеши! Или он, или ты — один из вас должен умереть до восхода солнца. Убей принца и вернись к нам! Поспеши. Видишь, на небе показалась красная полоска? Скоро взойдет солнце, и ты умрешь!  
© Г. Х. Андерсен_

 

У Кэл на этой земле — только Оги.

Он держит ее на берегу, протягивает руку, чтобы она вернулась к нему из океана, и она возвращается — ступает босыми ногами по доскам причала, шатающаяся, слабая после семи часов в море с сиренами. Кажется, сил на то, чтобы сделать еще один шаг, просто нет.

— Держу, — кажется, со всех сторон обнимает ее Оги.

Он горячий… или она замерзла. Кэл прижимается к нему, дрожит в его руках, он шепчет, что нужно было взять плед, растирает ее руки, спину, горячо дышит в макушку, от чего по позвоночнику бегут мурашки. Держит. Не отпускает. Держит.

— Надо тебя согреть, — говорит Оги. — Пойдем домой.

И она идет. С ним.

Сирены манят в море, смотрят нечеловеческими глазами, тянут к ней руки, но никогда не говорят. Одна из них — ее мать, Кэл знает это, так же как и то, что та девочка, Бижу, возможно ее сестра по матери. Но у Бижу есть Жуль, есть целое поселение приливных.

У Кэл есть Оги, который хватает ее за руку, когда она срывается на плеск волн за окном, и говорит:

— Сначала поешь. А то опять будешь без сил.

И Кэл ест, смотрит на Оги искоса, старается не смеяться, прячет улыбку в кружке с чаем, зажевывает ее с бутербродом.

— Она выйдет как только доест, — говорит Оги в открытое окно.

Плеск волн прекращается. Сирены ждут. Кэл почти смеется. Она смотрит на Оги, а тот ловит ее взгляд и улыбается — просто и открыто. И ей… нравится эта улыбка. Слишком нравится.

Поэтому Кэл срывается, дохлебывает чай, на ходу дожевывает бутерброд, пытается проскочить мимо брата — не кровного брата — в двери, но он ловит ее, просит:

— Возвращайся, пока есть силы.

Он смотрит на нее, и Кэл говорит:

— Я вернусь.

В ее голосе слышится клятва — им обоим, и она злится на себя за ту клятву. Оги говорит:

— Я буду ждать.

Словно тоже клянется.

Кэл становится страшно. Внутри всё бурлит, буянит, рвется, и она бежит-бежит-бежит, прыгает прямо с причала в воду, в прохладные руки сирен, что утаскивают ее за собой на глубину, что показывают ей иной мир — мир, где нет места людям, где она всесильна. Ее щеки ласково касаются, ее обвивают руками за талию, направляя, показывая, куда плыть, открывая все чудеса подводного мира.

Сирены молчат — говорить они то ли не умеют, то ли не желают, но их уроки понятны и просты.

Кэл учится заклинать приливы, учится повелевать водой, но и подчиняться ей, самой сильной из стихий, такой мирной на вид, но такой опасной в мимолетном гневе.

Кэл учится быть собой.

Сирены направляют, обучают, радуются ее успехам, и в каждом их касании, в каждом взгляде чувствуется то, чего она никогда не знала — любовь матери. Недаром приливные зовут сирен матерями — все они так ласковы с ней, будто каждая из них ей мать, будто весь этот мир создан только для нее одной, для Кэл… Калиопы МакТир.

Кэл выбирается на причал, и Оги помогает ей встать на ноги, закутывает в махровое полотенце, подхватывает на руки, несет домой, ворча:

— Наплавалась?

— Я жемчуг собрала, — стучит зубами Кэл.

— Тебя отогреть надо, о жемчуге — потом, — не слушает Оги.

Он горячий, обжигающий, и Кэл позволяет ему заботиться о себе. Она бы позволила и больше, но это больше в духе приливных, где все друг другу братья и сестры, что не мешает им весело трахаться в свое удовольствие.

Но они с Оги — не приливные.

Оги — человек, нормальный человек.

Она… Кэл.

Она — не приливная, не человек, не сирена. Она — Кэл, и пока сама не поняла, кто она такая.

— Идиотка, — зато Оги определился. — Ты на ощупь — как рыба.

Кэл фырчит, смеется и ойкает, когда Оги ее растирает. Она сидит на кухне, завернутая в плед, уместившаяся на стуле, пьет горячий чай, смотрит лукаво. Оги сердится, ходит по кухне, хмурится, потом качает головой, говорит:

— Предупреждай, если снова уплывешь на сутки.

— На сутки? — смотрит на него Кэл непонимающе. — Я…

…уплыла на сутки, засмотрелась на мир под водой, заигралась с силами, которым ее обучили…

— Прости, — просит она. — Не думала, что ты будешь волноваться.

— Ты же моя сестра, — смотрит на нее Оги, — конечно, я буду волноваться. Но да, я понимаю, что сирены не позволят случится ничему плохому. — Он вздыхает, трет переносицу. — Мне кажется, что однажды ты уплывешь навсегда.

— Нет, — говорит Кэл, вставая, ставит кружку с чаем на стол, идет к Оги. — Я всегда вернусь к тебе.

Оги вздыхает и обнимает ее. Кэл засовывает холодные ладони ему под майку, он вздрагивает, но только тихо что-то невнятно ворчит, позволяя греть руки о свою спину.

И так — день за днем. Она уходит в море, учится, направляет приливы, смеется, когда Оги говорит, что у них опять хороший улов.

— Я знаю, — говорит Кэл, сидя на кухонном столе и грея ладони о кружку.

У нее с волос капает, а одежда — насквозь мокрая, но Оги не ругается, Оги говорит:

— Ты! — И уточняет: — Это не считается браконьерством?

— Не думаю, — смеется Кэл.

— Спасибо, — серьезно говорит Оги, становясь ближе. — Это важно для меня.

Он так близко, смотрит на нее как-то… особенно, и Кэл не выдерживает — ставит кружку на стол позади себя, поднимает руки, скользит холодными ладонями по груди Оги, вниз, на бока, на спину, притягивает его к себе, приникает лбом к плечу, обнимает его так, словно желает просто раствориться в нем.

— Ты совсем холодная, — шепчут ей в макушку.

А он горячий. Невероятно. Невозможно. Большие ладони касаются плеч, спины — через мокрую ткань футболки, обжигающе — открытой поясницы. У Кэл дыхание сбивается в горле.

— Надо с тебя всё это снять, — шепчет Оги и тянет футболку вверх.

Кэл сама не понимает, как оказывается в дверях. Она смотрит на Оги. А тот, хмурясь, отвечает ей растерянным взглядом. Приливные… управляют водой, кровью… желанием.

— Прости! — просит Кэл.

В воде, в нежных объятиях матерей она оказывается быстрей, чем успевает задуматься об этом. Они ждали ее, они знали, что это случится — рано или поздно. Они видели все ее чувства и мысли, и не нужно им было слов, чтобы понять, что держит ее на берегу, держит так сильно, что Кэл всё же возвращается, сидит на причале, смотрит в воду.

— Я не знаю, — говорит Оги, садясь рядом, — ты — моя сестра, но…

Но.

Кэл закрывает глаза, а Оги обнимает ее за плечи, притягивает к себе, обнимает, целует в макушку.

— Прости, — говорит он.

— А если это я? — спрашивает Кэл. — Сирены же привлекают мужчин… как-то. Это могу быть я.

— Или я, — хмыкает Оги. — Ты холодная… Тебя не было неделю. Пойдем домой?

Кэл не отвечает.

У нее на берегу — только Оги. И он ведет ее домой, наливает горячий чай, смотрит на нее, вслушивающуюся в плеск волн и говорит:

— Что там такого, что манит тебя?

— Вода, — говорит Кэл.

Оги смотрит на нее, прикрывает глаза словно в муке и кивает:

— Иди. — Ловит ее в дверях, держит за локти, оглаживает кожу, смотрит в глаза и просит: — Но вернись.

Кэл смотрит ему в глаза… и не может пообещать. Не может солгать. И он понимает это, выдыхает сдержанно, отпускает нехотя, отходит с дороги, опирается тяжело обеими ладонями на стол. Кэл смотрит ему в спину, тянется, чтобы прикоснуться, но… не может. Так и застывает на один короткий миг — почти прикоснувшись, почти почувствовав горячность чужой кожи под тонкой тканью футболки, почти…

Матери обнимают ее, уводят за собой, кружат в водоворотах, показывают редкие кораллы, но глупое сердце всё равно рвется на берег, за чем-то, что никогда не сбудется, и сирены понимают это.

Они кружат Кэл в вихре водоворота, смотрят в глаза, словно в последний раз, касаются, будто прощаясь, вкладывают в ладони костяной нож. И когда она ступает на доски причала, впервые раздается голос сирен:

— Убей принца и вернись к нам.

Кэл застывает на один долгий миг, а потом ступает по доскам причала босыми ногами. Нож в ее руках — тяжелый, костяной, словно ритуальное оружие. Хотя, наверное, это и есть ритуал — обрубить единственное, что держит на берегу, вернуться в море — навсегда.

Убей принца и получи хвост, Русалочка, живи в море свои триста лет, стань пеной морской, но до того — наслаждайся жизнью. И всё, что нужно — убить, окропить ноги горячей кровью.

Кэл не успевает постучать в дверь — Оги уже на пороге, смотрит на нее встревоженно и спрашивает:

— Замерзла? Конечно замерзла. Иди сюда. — Его голос становится тверже: — Клянусь, что не… трону. Согрею. Только согрею.

И Кэл шагает к нему. Оги, кажется, обнимает ее со всех сторон, и он такой теплый, такой нужный, такой…

Нож в руке кажется невероятно тяжелым.

А волны плещут голосом сирен:

— Вернись к нам.


End file.
